Secrets and Lies
by Splashstar
Summary: Something is wrong. The Clans have been poisoned. Who did it? No one knows... I'm terrible at summaries... XD


**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:** Oakstar- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Ashstorm- Gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Wishfeather- Light gray and white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Finchpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:** Yarrowpelt- Golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Redshadow- Rust-colored tom with amber eyes

Hollytail- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Longfur- Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Tigerheart- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Blackfeather- Black tom with blue eyes

Rosetail- Cream she-cat with reddish tail, muzzle, ears, and paws and blue eyes

Beetail- Golden tom with green eyes

Blueleaf- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftstep- Silver tabby with blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Honeypaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes

Flamepaw- Orange tabby tom with green eyes

Badgerpaw- Black and white tom with green eyes

Creekpaw- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:** Sandstep- Golden she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:** Owlfeather- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Voleclaw- Brown tom with blind blue eyes

**Windclan:**

**Leader:** Gingerstar- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Heatherstep- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Lostsky- White tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Wingpaw- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:** Hareleap- Light gray she-cat with green eyes

Stormfoot- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Thunderstripe- Dark gray tabby with green eyes

Thornfoot- Black tom with green eyes

Creampelt- Cream she-cat with green eyes

Brightfeather- White she-cat with pale green eyes

Iceskies- White she-cat with blue eyes

Snowpelt- White she-cat with pale blue eyes

Liontooth- Golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:** Amberpaw- Golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Silverpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:** Rainheart- Black she-cat with mint green eyes

Splashpelt- Tortioseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:** None

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:** Snakestar- Black tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Pinewhisker- Brown tabby tom with forest green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Nightwish- Black tom with forest green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Littlefoot- Cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:** Ivyshadow- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Fangstripe- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Goldenpelt- Golden she-cat with black-tipped tail, paws, and ears and green eyes

Breezefeather- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Toadspot- Dappled brown tom with green eyes

Swiftstep- Silver she-cat with green eyes

Whiteleaf- White she-cat with mint green eyes

Frostleaf- White she-cat with blue eyes

Coalstripe- Black tom with golden eyes

Darkheart- Black tom with green eyes

Wolfshadow- Gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Smokepaw- Gray tom with green eyes

Rubypaw- Reddish she-cat with green eyes

Marshpaw- Black tom with green eyes

**Queens:** Morningfeather- Tortioseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:** None

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:** Heartstar- Pinkish cream she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Shadefrost- Black she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Desertchaser- Golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Dreampaw- Tortioseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:** Lynxclaw- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rushingstone- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Minnowsplash- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dragonheart- Black tom with green eyes

Phoenixflame- Ginger fox-like she-cat with green eyes

Lilyflame- Orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudmist- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Ghostflame- Light gray tom with green eyes

Grayflame- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardsky- Pale striped she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Mistpaw- Silver tom with green eyes

Troutpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Crystalpaw- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:** Coralspirit- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:** Heronclaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Moonfur- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes


End file.
